Addicted
by UchihaLovesMe
Summary: Songfic. Sakura and Itachi. The title says it all. Please read and review.


A/N: The lyrics are in italics and the rest reflects Sakura and Itachi. What Sakura is saying. Please review. And the song is called Addicted by Kelly Clarkson.

Addicted

_It's like you're a drug,_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down._

_It's like I'm stuck,_

_It's like I'm running from you all the time._

_And I know I let you have all the power,_

_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around._

That's how addicted Sakura became to him.

She couldn't escape his tight grasp on her.

She couldn't escape his eyes,

They were just too tempting

And it was only those eyes that kept her going on.

She tried avoiding them and him at the same time

But he seemed to be at every corner she turned to.

Waiting for her.

And she couldn't run then,

He was too strong.

_It's like you're a leech,_

_Sucking the life from me._

_It's like I cant breathe,_

_Without you inside of me._

_And I know I let you have all the power,_

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time._

She'd lived because he wished her to,

She breathed because he wished her to,

She lived to give him life because he wished her to,

She lived to be the beauty in his life because he wished her to,

She lived to be his, also, because he wished her to.

_It's like I cant breathe,_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing by you,_

_I'm addicted to you._

_It's like I can't think,_

_Without you interrupting me._

_In my thoughts,_

_In my dreams,_

_You've taken over me._

_It's like I'm not me,_

_It's like I'm not me._

I thought I was blind, but I'm not, you are

I saw nothing but your affection for me

But you saw me for nothing but your needs

Yet you changed and started to leave your cold ways behind

And learned to love

I can't think about anything else but you

You take over my thoughts and dreams

Now you've even taken over my mind

And I think that I want you to leave

Please give me the space I need to breathe

With your control over everything I do,

I'm not me

_It's like I'm lost, It's like I'm giving up slowly._

_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me,_

_Leave me alone._

_And I know these voiced in my head, _

_Are all mine._

_And I know that I'll never change my ways,_

_If I don't give up now._

The more I think about parting from you,

The more I realize that I need you there.

Sometimes I wish you would leave me alone for just this once

But there's always that voice in my head

It's your voice but it belongs to me;

It tells me that you belong to me.

I can't step out of the darkness you've spread over me

I need the light

I need to breathe

I need the freedom

From you.

_I'm hooked on you,_

_I need a fix,_

_I can't take it,_

_Just one more hit,_

_I promise I can deal with it._

_I'll handle it, quit it,_

_Just one more time,_

_Then that's it,_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this._

She wanted him, but at the same time didn't

She needed to be alone for a while

To sort herself out

At the rate she was going at,

She wasn't even allowed her personal space.

She couldn't access it,

He had complete control over her.

_It's like I cant breathe,_

_It's like I can't see anything._

_Nothing but you,_

_I'm addicted to you._

_It's like I cant think, _

_Without you interrupting me._

_In my thoughts,_

_In my dreams,_

_You've taken over me._

_It's like I'm not me,_

_It's like I'm not me._

That was it and she knew it.

It was too late to stop her addiction.

He kept her in the darkness,

And she needed to step into the light.

But every time she tried to step into it,

He only pulled her deeper,

Afraid to loose her.

It would take her time to see that light,

The one she had been yearning to see.

Stepping into it would be the next step.

She was too deep into her addiction right now.

He would have to let her go soon;

To let her step into that light.

He needed to realize,

That she couldn't live in the same darkness as him.

He would have to let her go;

Out of his tight grasp;

To let her breathe.

She was stuck in his world; their world.

The world that she had created for them;

In her dreams;

The world that she built with such care.

It would be incredibly painful to break it apart,

And let some light shine through the dark world.

But could she?

It would be painful but she knew she needed to.

Would she have to courage to?

To break the world she built with so much hope of.

She had to.

There was no questioning it.

Maybe the most painful thing ever

To let something go for the better of it.

She needed to.

To breathe and learn to live in the light.

A light without his darkness;

A light that he could never live in;

A light he could never sense, or see.

She needed to learn to live without depending on him

Being there for her every step of the way.

If it was possible;

Now that she was addicted.

And then, someday,

She would return to him.

Or would she?

Should she?

If only…

She wasn't so addicted.


End file.
